Ploot (505)
Ploot, A.K.A. Experiment 505, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to flood entire cities with a thick toxic sludge created from trash and pollution he collects. His one true place is cleaning up litter and pollution. Bio Experiment 505 was the 505th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to collect pollution and trash, growing bigger as he collected more. 505 would convert the pollution he collected into toxic sludge, and when he collected enough, he would spread it across the nearby area. 505 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 505's pod eventually made its way into a bag of trash, which was thrown over a cliff by a couple of polluters into the underwater grotto, activating 505. 505, named Ploot, first began collecting pollution in the grotto, then he started collecting trash all around town. Lilo and Stitch, unaware of what Ploot was collecting the pollution for, decided to let him carry out his primary function rather than attempt to stop him -- that is, until Jumba revealed Ploot's true intentions. Eventually, Ploot collected enough trash to grow into a monstrous form, and began his rampage by spreading toxic sludge around the island of Kauai. While an ailing Stitch was recuperating from an earlier garbage incident, Lilo summoned several other experiments to try and stop Ploot. Despite their best efforts, Ploot was simply too strong for Lilo and Stitch's cousins. Ploot eventually kidnapped Lilo in one of his giant claws, but she was saved by Stitch, who had fully recovered from his illness. Lilo then defeated Ploot by using natural air freshener to reduce the latter to his original size. Ploot was then captured, rehabilitated, and found a one true place cleaning up litter and pollution. Leroy & Stitch Ploot was seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Ploot, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Ploot participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Ploot made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he grew to monstrous size and polluted everything again. This caused a chain reaction since the island was somehow the center of the Earth's power, and it nearly destroyed the planet. Biology Appearance Ploot is a small blue-green gastropod-like experiment with a small green pouch, black beady eyes, a thin mouth, green crab-like claws, and two spinning sweeper brushes for feet. Special Abilities As Ploot collects more and more trash and pollution, he grows bigger and bigger, until he literally becomes a walking pollution factory, and begins spreading a thick toxic sludge created from the collected pollution. He makes dolphin-like sounds at normal size and monster sounds when grown to bigger size. His two antennae become like giant smoke stacks, letting pollution into the air. He can roll into a ball. Air freshener can dissolve his sludge and make 505 clean instead of pollute. Weaknesses Natural air fresheners is shown to shrink Ploot and his toxic sludge. Trivia *In the episode, Ploot is erroneously referred to as 515, which is a number taken by Deforestator who as well appears in that episode. *The episode Ploot was in was aired on Earth Day. *Ploot's pod color is blue. *In the battle between the Leroy army and the experiments in Leroy & Stitch, Ploot was seen in his monster form. Gallery 505 ploot form i by bricerific43-d5a2vh7.jpg 505_Ploot__by_experiments.jpg 505_Ploot.jpg vlcsnap-2012-07-02-17h14m48s180.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h49m09s40.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h49m34s71.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h49m46s212.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h50m03s97.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-13h58m14s167.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h50m21s40.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h00m23s182.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h00m07s246.png vlcsnap-2012-07-02-17h21m05s91.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h00m31s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-13h59m52s100.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-13h59m34s0.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h00m41s112.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h50m46s37.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h00m53s191.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h01m04s4.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h51m04s220.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h01m09s120.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h01m14s177.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h01m25s248.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h01m41s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h02m03s142.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h51m44s112.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h01m53s34.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h02m19s52.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h02m44s33.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h18m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h52m00s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h02m56s158.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h52m18s189.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h03m10s56.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h03m15s101.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h03m32s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h03m22s180.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h03m49s81.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h03m54s236.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h04m15s163.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h07m21s238.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h32m59s93.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h59m14s81.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-20h59m31s250.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h08m53s233.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h11m57s54.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h04m22s85.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h04m42s30.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h56m42s196.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h01m46s40.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h01m56s155.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h56m57s123.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h57m54s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h58m31s56.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h59m03s112.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h59m32s177.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h59m21s45.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h00m36s244.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h00m49s154.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h01m13s146.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h01m56s42.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h02m15s16.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h03m51s23.png vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h03m04s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-21-14h10m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h16m35s14.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h10m46s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-09h03m29s1.png vlcsnap-2012-12-25-21h11m07s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h46m44s173.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h01m35s251.png 640px-Ploot.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-06-18h46m57s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h59m38s131.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h18m02s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h11m29s166.png screenCapture 11.03.13 12-44-34.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 12-45-12.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 12-45-54.jpg screenCapture 11.03.13 12-46-29.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-30-28.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-31-20.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-31-34.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-31-54.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-32-23.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-32-41.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-33-36.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-34-42.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-34-57.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-35-46.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-36-15.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-36-53.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-37-09.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 20-37-26.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-06-16.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-06-25.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-07-34.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-07-57.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-08-56.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-15-50.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-16-44.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-17-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-18-05.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-18-38.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-19-40.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-20-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-24-17.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-24-35.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-25-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-25-33.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-26-22.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-26-58.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-28-23.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-28-32.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-54-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-55-19.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-55-35.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-56-28.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-58-07.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-58-33.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-59-35.jpg screenCapture 31.03.13 23-59-51.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-00-09.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-00-44.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-02-35.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-02-54.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-03-30.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-18-02.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-18-29.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-19-05.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-19-33.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-20-14.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-20-40.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-21-27.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-21-58.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-22-18.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-22-52.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-23-32.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-23-53.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 0-24-15.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-50-22.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-50-47.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-51-08.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-51-32.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-52-11.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-52-24.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-52-38.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-53-13.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-53-32.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-53-50.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-54-08.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-54-10.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-55-44.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-56-07.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-56-42.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-57-13.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-57-26.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-57-39.jpg screenCapture 01.04.13 12-58-06.jpg panes71.jpg Plootcardchi.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males